


Beurrage and Detromp [PODFIC]

by daroos



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Crossover, F/M, Food Porn, Mashup, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Unexpected friendships, trope inversion/subversions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Tailwind Coffee is just a side gig for Kate. Learning to bake was an accident of fate. Clint's train wreck of a life was neither.</p>
<p>    A coffeeshop/Bakery AU with a twist.</p>
<p>A podfic by the author, of the above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beurrage and Detromp [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beurrage and Detromp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122299) by [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos). 



The longest thing I've recorded up to now. Still trying to work out some of the pops, but I hope you enjoy.

Available in [Mp3 format](http://kiwi6.com/file/m0nktampac)


End file.
